Godzilla Neo: Hedorah
Bio Of all the atrocities that humankind as a whole is responsible for, there is little more horrific than the careless discarding of waste materials that no animal, plant, or any other lifeform on our little blue planet can re-utilize, and as a result, pollution is slowly but ever-so-surely strangling Earth to death. It goes without saying that, under the right circumstances, an amalgamation of the pure destructive wickedness that is pollution would rise from its own muck, and utilize Man's true sin against it. HEDORAH was such a creature. The first appearence of the monster was chalked up to many sightings of boat-sized, tadpole-shaped beasts, which eventually made their way to the garbage-choked waters surrounding Japan, amalgamated into one giant, formless blob of a monster and slithered its way onto land, hunting for the awful pollutants spilling out of factories and the waste pouring out of cities to feed itself. In its most "natural" form, Hedorah hardly attempts to maintain a solid shape, but its unique physical structure allows its to re-configure itself, using whatever intelligence works in that disgusting body, into a new form in order to combat whatever obstacle lies in its path. The only creature to ever fight Hedorah and emerge victorious was none other than Godzilla, King of the Monsters, and even such a mighty beast was nearly felled by the Smog Monster, after being smothered, choked, burned, beaten and maimed. Indeed, Godzilla hates Hedorah above all other monsters, and even after the creature's apparent death, there's no ruling out the possibility of another's existence. Hedorah's origin is a complete and total mystery, as it seems impossible that such an animal could even exist, even if it was extraterrestrial. However, it makes a strange sort of sense to think that, should the planet become totally polluted and devoid of natural life, then creatures like Hedorah would actually flourish, which leads one to believe....could Hedorah be the next logical step in evolution? NOTE: It seems as though hopes were dashed all too soon, as unconfirmed reports indicate that somewhere near Argentina, a new, similar kaiju has been sighted, with the name "Deathla" being thrown around G-FORCE HQ... History Abilities/Aspects: * - Able to shape-shift to different forms, including aquatic form (like a tadpole), a flying form, and a fighting form (bipedal) * - Can spray a sulfuric acid which can kill biomass and corrode steel * - Uses bodily fluids (all acidic and poisonous) to flood areas and even try to kill large enemies * - Can absorb any material into mass, but seeks out highly concentrated areas of pollution to feed * - Able to extend appendages to attack prey * - Projectiles absorbed into mass, and explosions merely scatter pieces that will eventually re-form into whole body * - Body largely unaffected by Godzilla II's atomic breath (though Godzilla III's breath would likely do more damage) * - Only vulnerable to being massively dehydrated, and such a feat is nearly impossible without a colossal amount of resources and time External links *Godzilla Neo - HEDORAH Category:Godzilla Neo Kaiju Category:Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Flight